Return To Hell
by BellamyObsesed
Summary: What would happen if it was Regina and Emma who went back in time? What if the time they returned to was when Regina was a young Queen in an abusive relationship with Leopold? Will Regina be able to cope with this return to a life she thought she had escaped? And will Emma be able to help her? Maybe eventual SwanQueen ;) Definite SwanQueen friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these Characters, the story is mine but the characters belong to ABC.**

"EMMA?!" Called regina as she walked towards the blonde. Emma had just revealed her intentions to take henry back to New York, but before Regina could put up a proper fight Emma had run out of the diner. Regina had run after her and had finally tracked her down.

"Regina.." said emma apprehensively.

"Let me make one thing crystal clear right now. You are not taking Henry anywhere. He stays in Storybrooke."

"You know it's not just up to you right?" Defended Emma.

"It _is_ up to me! I am his mother, and its also up to him! Didn't you hear him say he wanted to stay!?" Suddenly Emma's eyes grew wide and she signalled to Regina to stop talking.

"Swan _what_ are you doing?" Sighed Regina.

"What is that?" Replied Emma, pointing to a giant beam of light going up into the sky.

"It's coming from Zelenas farmhouse" Replied Regina wide eyed. The previous conversation was temporarily forgotten and they both started running.

* * *

As they ran Emma called the others.

"David says that the portal has been opened, somehow Zelena died and triggered it!" she called to Regina.

"Well if that's the case we need to be careful, and close it" finished Regina with a determined look in her eyes.

"How exactly do we do that?" Said emma breathlessly.

"Who do you think I am? A bloody time portal expert?" Shot back Regina, also puffed and trying to hide her panic.

"If you could go back in time would you?" Asked Emma curiously. Regina paled as her mind flashed to an old memory. She stopped running for a moment before turning to Emma.

"No." Before Emma could ask anymore there was a loud bang that told them they were getting close.

* * *

They approached the farm house.

"Regina this looks dangerous we need to get out of here!" Called Emma.

"Not until we find a way to close it!" Regina replied.

"Please Regina!" Yelled Emma, grabbing Regina's arm. Suddenly the doors of the farm house sprung open and they felt themselves being sucked in. Regina screamed as her legs were pulled into the portal.

"REGINA!" Cried Emma, still holding her arm. "JUST HOLD ON!"

"I.. I.. I CAN'T!" Yelled Regina, wide eyed, before slipping out of Emma's grasp and falling into the portal. Emma looked at where Regina had fallen, shocked, before making up her mind.

"I can't leave her alone" She muttered, before jumping into the portal too.

* * *

Emma lifted her head off of the ground and looked at her surroundings. Great were back in the Enchanted forest she thought. She sat up and moved over to Regina. Regina was obviously just coming to as well, and looked shocked when she saw Emma.

"Why are you here too!?" She asked

"I jumped in after you, what did you think I would leave you on your own?" Replied Emma, slightly annoyed at Regina's lack of faith in her.

"I didn't think you were that stupid Swan" Shot back Regina. Emma was about to retaliate but stopped herself, realising fighting would get them no where.

"Look we shouldn't fight, not now. We need to work out how to get back to Henry."

"Your right." Admitted Regina.

"Were obviously in the enchanted forest.." Started Emma.

"But the question is when." Interrupted Regina.

"So I guess were going to have to find someone and ask?"

"Yes. But we have to be extremely careful. Any changes to the timeline could have catastrophic impacts. For starters we need to get changed, unfortunately red leather jackets are not exactly common in the enchanted forest."

"Neither are sensible pantsuits" Teased Emma. Regina glared at Emma before magic-ing herself into a dress, and producing another which she handed to Emma. "You could of just poofed me into it like you did for you!" Emma protested.

"Oh I'm sorry." Laughed Regina. "Don't worry, I won't look." She teased as she turned her back to Emma, smirking. Regina laughed as she heard Emma swear and groan trying to work out her corset. Finally she was done and told Regina to turn around.

"Alright I'm done! How do I look?" She inquired. Regina turned around and was quite stunned by the transformation.

"It'll do" She replied curtly. Emma grinned before walking over to Regina.

"Well where do we go now? Because were not in storybrooke anymore Regina."

"Yes well unfortunately for us I doubt there will be any yellow brick road." Replied Regina sarcastically, picking up on Emma's reference.

"Ah so you have seen it, well I guess it does technically star your sister so.." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was a favourite of Henrys when he was younger." As she said this they both stopped suddenly. They could hear horses.

"We must be near a road." Muttered Regina. "This way" She said. Using her magic to detect the direction of the sound.

* * *

They were about to approach the carriage when Regina saw the markings on it and stopped abruptly. But Emma kept going and before Regina could do anything she was waving at the coachman to stop.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply, before turning and seeing Regina crouching in the bushes. "My Queen?" He asked confused. Emma turned wide eyed and looked at Regina. Regina cautiously stood up and spoke.

"Hello. Could you please tell me where you are headed?" She asked in her best attempt at a queenly voice. She needed to establish wether she was Leopold's Queen or the Evil Queen.

"To the palace." Replied the confused coachman, "for the ball tonight being held in honour of your birthday your majesty. I've been picking up some wine that the king ordered."

"Oh, of course." Stuttered Regina. "You see I went riding, but the horse went lame leaving my friend and I stranded." It was a terrible lie but it was the best she could invent on the spot.

"Right" Replied the coachman, looking up and down at the two woman and their entirely inappropriate clothing for horse riding. Emma saw this and cut in quickly.

"Would you be able to give us a ride back to the palace? The Queen has no other way of making it to her party."

"Of course Ma'am. It would be an honour." Regina nodded her head at him in thanks before heading into the carriage. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, she spoke.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She snapped.

"What do you mean?" Replied a bewildered Emma. Regina glanced at her before saying,

"This wasn't a great time for me. I'd rather not re-live it."

"You don't have to re-live it! Just find out whats going on and then we can work on getting back to Storybrooke."

"You don't know this palace, you don't know Leopold…"

"What do you mean?" Regina looked at Emma and for a moment considered telling her the truth but then faltered.

"Just that the palace has a habit of trapping people in it, thats all." Emma could tell Regina was lying but decided not to push it. Regina suddenly realised something.

"I'm going to have to change how you look. You'll look the same to yourself and I, but anyone else looking at you will see another face."

"Why? No one here knows me, I haven't even been born."

"Yes but someone could see you and recognise you from the future. Like Snow for instance."

"How would someone recognise a face from nearly 40 years into the future?"

"I don't know but they just could, so shut up and let me do this. Ill change the coachman's memory so he isn't suspicious. Any preferences looks wise?"

"Just make me as hot as I am now and we should be good." Said Emma cheekily.

"Whatever." Replied Regina before waving her hand in front of Emma's face.

"There." She said, before magic-ing a mirror to show Emma.

"Wow! I look nice, but the real me definitely has better eyebrows."

* * *

They had been travelling for about forty minutes when the coachman called out "Not long now your majesty!" Regina felt her breath get faster and the knot in her stomach become even tighter. She had escaped this life, she had lived through it and survived. But she wasn't sure if she could survive it again.

 **Thanks for reading! And I promise I will update my other Scandal Story soon! If you would like me to continue this let me know! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence.**

As they drove through the castle gates Emma's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Holy shit Regina this is your _House?!_ "

"Mmm" Replied Regina.

"I mean this is like Disney mixed with Downton!" Continued Emma, still gaping. "Lord I don't have to wear a corset do I?" Regina wasn't listening. Her mind was racing. She knew how crucial it was not to screw with the timeline, but she also knew what that meant she would have to endure.

"Reginnnna?" Sang Emma, clapping her hands infront of Regina's face. Regina jumped.

"What!?" She replied angrily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm just tired of talking to myself." Responded Emma warily. "Are you all right?" Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and for a second considered telling her, before stopping herself. If she told her there's no way Emma would let her go anywhere near the castle, and that was probably her only way of finding out how to get back to Henry. Besides she could handle Leopold.

"I've been working out your backstory. Someone's got to be logical and not just enjoy the view." She lied.

"Right well who am I then?"

"We'll say you're a distant cousin of mine that I haven't seen in many years. Your mother has recently passed away and you wrote to me to tell me the news. We've been corresponding and decided to meet for lunch. People will find it a bit strange we went away from the castle to do so but they won't question the word of their Queen. The only person that might see through it is my mother, but we will just have to deal with her later."

"You're talking weird."

"What?"

"As in even posher than usual."

"Well you better learn and fast because that's how we talked in this time." As Regina said this the carriage stopped.

"Here we are my Queen." Called the coachman. Regina felt her stomach drop and her sense of dread grow.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Mouthed Emma with a strangled face as a maid tightened her corset. "How am I meant to breathe?" She hissed as Regina watched on slightly amused. So far everyone had accepted their story, and to avoid being split up Regina lied and said that Emma needed to borrow a dress as she did not have one of her own grand enough to celebrate a Queens birthday. Emma was dressed in a lovely green silk whilst Regina wore blue velvet. Once the maids had finished dressing them and doing their hair Regina dismissed them.

"This is so weird." Muttered Emma who was gawping at herself in a mirror.

"You get use to it."

"Your body learns to survive without oxygen?" Replied Emma sarcastically.

"Haha."

"So any ideas on how to get back to storybrooke? There's got to be something in this place that could help."

"Thats what I'm banking on."

"Regina!" Called a young girl as she ran into the room. "Happy birthday!" She yelled before embracing Regina in a hug. "Who's this?" Asked the girl staring at Emma. Emma froze, it was Snow.

"This is my cousin dear"

"Hello I'm Snow White." Said Snow, holding out her hand to Emma. Emma stared down at her mother still in shock. Regina coughed and sent Emma a glare.

"Hi um I'm Olivia" Stuttered Emma.

"Olivia what?"

"Err.. Pope. Olivia Pope." Regina rolled her eyes. Scandal, really? In hindsight they probably should have thought of a name earlier.

"Right young girl time for you to go downstairs." Said Regina, ushering Snow out the door. "Olivia and I will be down soon."

"Oh my god that was my mother!" Exclaimed Emma when the door closed, still shocked.

"Yep as an annoying twelve year old." Replied Regina, looking in her mirror making sure her hair was still intact.

"That is the weirdest of the weird." At that moment there was a knock on the door. A maid entered.

"Hello your majesty, I've been asked to bring you downstairs." Regina nodded. "Does your cousin need to be shown to a certain table?"

"No thank you, Its handled." Replied Regina with a smirk and a wink aimed at Emma, before swishing out the door.

* * *

Regina and Emma sat at the high table eating, neither had realised how long it had been since they had last eaten anything.

"Man this is the life!" Exclaimed Emma as she wolfed down a trifle.

"Eat more elegantly." Hissed Regina. Emma rolled her eyes,

"Fine." She whispered before very daintily picking up her spoon and beginning to eat tiny amounts of trifle very slowly. Regina couldn't help giggling slightly.

"Haha! I saw that." Gloated Emma triumphantly. As she looked around she realised there were a few people obviously missing from the festivities.

"Where are the King and your mother?" She whispered.

"I.." Regina started to say she wasn't sure when the doors opened and everyone stood up.

"I am so sorry I am late" Boomed Leopold's voice. Regina felt a shiver run up her spine as he walked over to her. "My Queen." He said as he passed her a bouquet of roses and kissed her hand. Regina felt her insides churn. "And who's this?" He asked looking at Emma as he sat down.

"I'm her cousin, Olivia." Smiled Emma.

"I haven't heard her talk of you before."

"Until recently we hadn't seen each other in many years." Interjected Regina.

"Ah I see." They spent the next twenty minutes talking, or rather Emma and Leopold talked and Regina just nodded. During this time Leopold rested his hand on Regina's knee under the table. She was so tempted to create a fireball and burn it off of her, but she knew that if they had any chance of getting back to Storybrooke she had to play along. Finally Leopold got up and left the table.

"He seems so nice!" Exclaimed Emma, delighted that she had just had dinner with her Grandfather. Regina opened her mouth to reply when she heard a bell ringing.

"The king would like to speak!" Silence ushered over the room.

"I think it's time for the first dance don't you?" Asked Leopold smiling. He pointed at the band who began playing a waltz. "My Queen?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. Regina gulped, there was no way out of this. She stood up hesitantly and walked over to meet him. He rested his hand on her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Keep smiling and do what I say." He whispered threateningly as they started dancing.

"Or what?" She hissed back as he twirled her around.

"You really want to ask that Regina?" He sneered before tightening his grip on her arm. She attempted to not let the pain show but he squeezed tighter and tighter till she knew it would bruise. She grimaced for a second.

"I thought I told you to smile."

"What do you want?"

"That girl is not your cousin."

"What do you mean of course she is."

"Don't lye to me Regina, you know how this ends."

"I'm not lying." Luckily at this point the music ended and the room erupted into applause.

"This isn't over." He hissed with a final squeeze of her arm before turning and bowing to the room.

* * *

Regina was back at the table with Emma. Leopold was dancing with Snow. She could feel her arm beginning to bruise. Emma was talking to her but she was barely responding.

"Regina?" Asked Emma when she once again hadn't replied to a question. She reached out to touch Regina's hand. Regina flinched before sighing.

"Sorry Emma, I'm just really tired and my nerves are shot."

"Are you sure?" Emma knew when Regina was lying.

"Yeah." Regina managed a kind of fake smile. Emma decided to let her get away with it for now, but she was determined to find out tomorrow.

* * *

The party was finally over and both Emma and Regina sighed in relief, they were so tired. They were each shown to their rooms. Emma's was down the corridor from Regina's so they said goodnight there.

* * *

"I can manage from here thank you Anna." Said Regina.

"Really my Lady?"

"Yes" She said nodding. She didn't want her maid to undress her to much and see the bruise that she was sure was there. Her maid curtseyed then exited the room. Regina took a last look at herself in the mirror, her hair was brushed out and silky. She hadn't missed the palaver it took to get it ready each morning, but she had missed how it looked when allowed to flow naturally. She sighed and figured she may as well get some sleep. However as she stood up to blow out the candle she heard the door opening. She spun around, her stomach dropping through the floor.

"Ah Regina, here you are." Said Leopold coldly.

"My king" She replied wearily, with a curt bow of her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't like how you spoke to me earlier."

"I'm sorry I.."

"Oh sorry doesn't begin to make up for it Regina." Replied Leopold with a fake innocence. Walking closer to her. Regina stepped backwards, stumbling into a desk. "Don't you dare step away from your King. I think you've forgotten who's boss."

"Please, Leopol.." She was cut off by a hard smack to the face. Her body spun around and she was thrown to the floor, barely managing to catch herself. Her face stung so badly it felt like it was on fire. Leopold crouched down and leaned over her, before running a finger slowly up the back of her leg. Regina recoiled at his touch, bile rising in her throat as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Its your birthday so ill go easy. Have a good night Regina." Sneered Leopold before walking out of the room, leaving a terrified Regina quivering on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is, unfortunately for the flow of the story it needed to be. I've also had someone ask me where the "past" Regina is in this world. That is a very good point and I should have said earlier that I am not intending to include that in this story.**

 **And Lastly: TRIGGER WARNING: Reference to physical and sexual abuse.**

* * *

Regina stared at herself in the mirror. A nasty bruise surrounded her eye and her whole face ached. She moved her jaw tenderly, grimacing as pain shot through her nerves.

"How can this be my life again?" She asked the mirror. "I swore I would never let him lay another hand on me." But here I am she thought. Bruised and broken. She sighed, she couldn't use magic to heal her injuries because Leopold would notice so she would have to use makeup instead. She reached into the back of her vanity drawer.

"Right where I use to keep it." She muttered as she pulled out the foundation. Within five minutes her face looked nearly as good as new, but had a shiny look to it as though she was slathered in sunscreen. "Makeup" isn't what its called in the enchanted forest, it was mainly used by stage performers, where it didn't matter if they were a bit shiny because no one was close enough to them to see.

"Your majesty?" Called her maid from outside her door. "It's time for breakfast." She finished tenderly. Though Regina never directly told her she knew the maid knew about Leopold's abuse. She was the one that got the "makeup" for her and Regina often would tell her not to bother with dressing her some days, so she didn't see the bruises.

She stashed the foundation back in its hiding place and once again looked at herself in the mirror.

"Showtime." She muttered.

* * *

Emma rolled over in bed, sticking out her hand to grab her glass of water, only to find no bedside table.

"Huh?" she mumbled, opening her eyes. The four poster bed came into view and suddenly the details of the last two days came flooding in. She sat up, leaning against the bed head. What had been up with Regina last night? Emma recalled what Henry had said about the man Regina had been in love with, Daniel. This can't be long after that happened timeline wise. She's probably is just sad about that she decided.

* * *

Emma stared at Regina across the breakfast table, She had barely said anything to her this morning. Emma could see that her eyes were red, and there was some slight swelling around them. Regina inwardly sighed. She could see Emma's eyes trying to read her, why couldn't this woman ever just leave things alone! Regina's jaw was still to sore to move properly, let alone eat, so she just sipped her water slowly. She was halfway through a sip when she saw Leopold approaching, she gulped and somehow managed to let the water slip out of her mouth and back into the glass. He sat down across from her and next to Emma. He asked Emma if she had slept well and if the castle was living up to its expectations. As he did this he slid his hand across the table over the top of Regina's. Before Regina could react he lowered his voice and licked his lips, looked her in the eyes, then whispered;

"My Queen, I wanted to thank you for last night." Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Regina felt her stomach churn and her throat begin to burn, she jumped up from the table without excusing herself and ran off to be sick. Emma dropped her cutlery and followed Regina, determined to find out what the hell was happening.

* * *

"Regina?" Asked Emma tentatively as she approached her. Regina was sitting on a bench, facing away from her and staring at the sky.

"Regina what's going on?" Regina's shoulders sagged.

"Just leave me alone Emma."

"Talk to me." Said Emma softly, sitting down next to Regina on the bench. "Why are you upset?" Regina turned to look at her. It was on the tip of her tongue when Emma spoke;

"You slept with him?" Emma pushed. Regina felt her heart sink.

"I what?!" She replied outraged and wide eyed.

"When Leopold thanked you for last night… I just thought."

"Well you thought wrong!" Snapped Regina turning away from Emma again.

"Well what are you going to do if that comes up? I mean you must of use to have slept together." Said Emma softly, refusing to be put off by Regina.

"No we didn't" Whispered Regina softly.

"What? But you were married, why didn't you?" She stopped mid sentence, turning to Regina wide eyed, "You don't mean he.." Regina cut her off.

"Your imagination is running away with itself Miss Swan, now if you don't mind I have things to do." Replied Regina harshly, but her voice betrayed her and broke slightly at the end. She stood up and walked away. Emma stared after her, too shocked to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

There are no worthwhile excuses as to why it has taken me so long to update, so I'm not even going to try. I am very sorry for the huge wait and I hope you like it! Review if you want me to keep going :)

TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Rape

* * *

Emma was frozen with shock. It was impossible, her grandfather could never have.. but then pieces of conversations she had had with Regina over the years began playing in her mind and started coming together to form an awful picture. Emma throat burned as she forced the sick down. Until now she had never understood why Regina had killed her husband, who according to Snow was an amazing man.

"If I didn't know Regina was going to, I would do it myself." Muttered Emma venomously. As she finished that train of thought her blood ran cold. Her mind flashed back to breakfast and what Leopold had said. He had raped Regina last night! Emma's body finally gave in, she fell to her knees and threw up until there was nothing but acid left in her stomach. She climbed up off of the ground and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress, before beginning to run inside, with only one thought in her mind; she needed to find Regina.

* * *

Regina walked briskly through the castle, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Without knowing it her legs began directing her to the stables. She use to go there a lot. It was the furthest she could get from Leopold while still being in the castle grounds. What had she done! Emma can't know! She's not supposed to know, no one is supposed to know! She arrived at the stables and went straight to her horse Evita, pressing her face against hers.

"What have I done?" She whispered staring into Evita's eyes. Regina swore she could understand her, that her big brown eyes showed pain, or maybe that was just her own reflection.

* * *

Emma searched the dining room, the throne room and Regina's personal chambers but there was no sign of her. She was beginning to get quite frantic and wasn't looking where she was going. As she exited Regina's room she ran straight into Regina's maid, knocking a gown out of her hands.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Gasped Emma.

"Its alright miss." Replied the maid delicately. "If you don't mind me saying miss you seem a bit anxious." Emma looked her in the eyes for a second before deciding she needed to take the risk.

"Do you know where the Queen might be? If she was erm… avoiding someone?" Said Emma in a low voice. The maid gave her a knowing and sad look before bending down and picking up the dress, as she did this she said;

"The stables." Before quickly walking into Regina's room and shutting the door. Emma began another mad rush, luckily she had seen the stables when Regina and her had come into the castle yesterday in the carriage. She was thank full the maid had given her a place to look, but also very saddened by the fact that Leopold abusing Regina was obviously a common occurrence.

* * *

Regina had just saddled up Evita when she heard someone calling her name.

"Regina!" Called Emma as she came breathlessly running into the stables. Dammit! Thought Regina. Emma caught her breath and then began to speak again.

"Regina I…" she began softly before she was interrupted.

"No swan. No." Said Regina sharply, turning away from Emma and once again focusing on her horse. Emma scowled and walked until she was right behind her.

"There is no way we are not discussing this Regina."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Are you kidding me! You practically just told me that he rap.."

"SHUT UP" Hissed Regina.

"Look I'm sorry" replied Emma, calming down a bit. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you to talk about, let alone actually reliveing it, but you need to trust me." Regina eyes slowly rose to meet Emma's, she was shocked by the sadness and caring she saw in them.

"Okay." She sighed. "But not here."

* * *

They walked as far out into the Gardens as they could without leaving the castle grounds and sat down on a bench. There was silence for a few minutes before Emma spoke.

"So..?" She promoted softly.

"Well I think you've pretty much guessed whats going on." Replied Regina, looking at the ground. Emma couldn't keep it in any longer and let a sob out.

"Last night did he?" She chocked out. Regina looked up in shock and took Emma's shaking hands and began stroking them soothingly.

"No Emma he didn't."

"Then why did he 'thank you this morning?" Asked Emma, still sobbing.

"He didn't force himself on me, but he did come to my room."

"What happened?" Said Emma slightly relieved but still very pale. Regina sighed before beginning to speak.

"He came in and started going on about how he didn't like the way I spoke to him last night when we were dancing." She rolled up her sleeve and revealed the bruise. Emma gasped. "I apologised but he told me I needed to be reminded who was boss." Regina breathed heavily, looking away from Emma. "I pleaded with him but it was useless. He hit me, knocking me to the ground before…" She stopped.

"Before what?" Whispered Emma supportively, trying to hide how nervous she was.

"He ran his finger up the back of my leg as I lay on the floor, before telling me he would go easy on me as it was my birthday. Then he left." Emma experienced a rage like she had never felt before, imagining regina bruised and battered in a huddle on the floor. Then she looked up and saw a single tear run down Regina's face. This revealed a small line of the black eye. That was the last straw. Emma, who had been avoiding touching Regina throughout this conversation, launched herself at Regina and pulled her into a hug.

They stayed locked together for five minutes before Emma calmed down.

"I am so sorry Regina, it's me who should be looking after you not the other way round!" Sniffed Emma.

"It's okay, I've had a lot longer to deal with this than you have Emma."

"When did.. when did it start?" Asked Emma, her voice still a whisper. Regina looked into the distance and began speaking.

"Not long after we married. He was relatively kind to me when we had to consummate our marriage, I was terrified but he calmed me down. After that he started to become mean, calling me a whore and things like that. He is bitter and angry about his first wives death, and eventually he began taking that anger out on me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I thought I had escaped this. I thought it was all in the past."

"It IS all in the past!" Said Emma determinedly. "I won't let him lay another hand on you, cm'on Regina, we're leaving."

"What?" Asked Regina shocked.

"Well we can't stay here can we!" Replied Emma.

"But the key to finding Henry might be here? And besides that Leopold won't let me leave, even if we tried his guards are everywhere, there's no point Emma." Said Regina dejectedly.

"No point?! Regina if you think I'm going to let you go anywhere near that man again then.." Regina cut her off.

"We can't change history Emma! End of discussion!" Said Regina harshly, before beginning to walk back to the castle.


End file.
